1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembled type screen equipped with brackets for supporting a desk board on, more particularly one, which is easy to assemble and convenient to use, and which is structured in such a way that the brackets can be adjusted to any position between top and bottom thereof.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional assembled type screen includes two screen boards 30, a connecting plate 40, and an elongate connecting member 60. Each screen board 30 is made with a single part, and has holding trenches 301 along four narrow sides thereof, screw holes 303 on an upper one and a vertical one of the four narrow sides, and slots 302 on the other vertical one of the four narrow sides. The connecting plate 40 is rectangular and slightly narrower than the holding trenches 301, and has through holes 401 thereon. The elongate connecting member 60 is taller than the screen boards 30, and it is formed by means of folding, punching and cutting a plate, and has a substantially U-shaped horizontal section, spaced slots along two parallel lateral sides, and round holes on an intermediate portion that is between the two parallel lateral sides; after the connecting member 60 is folded to have the substantially U-shaped horizontal section, the two parallel lateral sides are further folded along the edges thereof so as to have touching portions 601, which are perpendicular to the rest; the two parallel lateral sides of the connecting member 60 are further formed with two gaps 603, and a trench 604 between the gaps 603, and they are made to become flat by means of pliers at those portions thereof that are between the gaps 603 and the trench 604 such that connecting hooked projections 605 are formed. Furthermore, a support leg assembly 70 is secured on a lower portion of the elongate connecting member 60, and a bracket (not shown) is connected to a selected one of the slots of the member 60 for supporting a desk board on.
To assemble the screen, the connecting member 60 is connected to one of the screen boards 30 with an upper portion being fitted in the corresponding vertical holding trench 301, and secured by means of screws, and it is connected to the other screen board 30 with the hooked projections 605 being hooked onto the corresponding slots 302, and the connecting plate 40 is fitted in the upper holding trenches 301 of the screen boards 30 and secured in position by means of screws 50 such that the two screen boards 30 are securely connected together.
The above screen is found to have the following disadvantages:    1. The screen boards 30 have to be formed with slots 302 on a vertical narrow side for connection with the connecting member 60. And, it takes relatively much labor to form the connecting hooked projections 605 on the connecting member 60. Therefore, it is difficult and takes much time to manufacture the screen.    2. The elongate connecting member 60 is taller than the screen boards 30 therefore it will cause increase to the material cost.    3. The elongate connecting member 60 has a relatively complicated shape, and it takes many steps to manufacture the same.    4. The slots spaced along the lateral sides of the elongate connecting member 60 will show after the screen is assembled, and in turns, the appearance of the screen will be spoiled.    5. Because the slots are spaced along the lateral sides of the elongate connecting member 60, a bracket, which is hooked onto the slots for supporting a desk board on, can only be located at either one of a limited number of different heights.